


Nobody Dreams When They Blink

by sorryimatonepercent



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryimatonepercent/pseuds/sorryimatonepercent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically the story is better than this description, i promise.<br/>just read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. -one-

Well.. Hello. Let me tell you a little bit about.. me. My name is Courtney Marie Bell. I never had many friends and Im pretty sure everyone hates me. It seems like it at least. Anyways, I am 18. I've been through a lot in those 18 years. I've had a few different families. I don't know if I like the family or dislike the family I have now. My mother and father died when I was 3. I was adopted when I was 4 and then again when I was 7. I had a great life when I was with those families. Then, my 'parents' decided they couldn't take care of me anymore. I was adopted yet again when I was 10. These parents seemed nice. They have an older daughter named Stormy. They thought the world of me for a few years. Until I was 16. One day, my 'mom' wasn't home. Stormy was at her friend's house. My 'dad' raped me. I've stayed almost completely silent ever since that day. I've been bullied at school, called emo, a whore/slut,etc. I have one friend. His name is Joshua. He doesn't live in England. He doesn't live remotely close to me at all. I write to him all the time. I haven't told him much about me. He makes me happy. I didn't think that a man could do that, since a man was the one who caused me all of this pain. And this is what happened when I told him about.. well.. me.

'Dear Josh,

Hey. I gotta talk to you about something. Well.. Im adopted. I've been living with the Bells for over 5 years now. I think they love me, I really do. Except for my 'dad.' A few years back - two to be exact - he raped me. Mom wasn't home and Stormy wasn't either. He just did it. I tried to tell him no, to stop. He didn't. I never told anyone. Him and I are the only ones who have known what happened that day. Until now. Im telling you first. Then Im going to tell Mom and ask Mom to tell Stormy. Sometimes I'll still cry about it at night. People at school call me a whore and a slut. I've tried killing myself before, because I thought I was the most worthless person on Earth. Then I thought about you. And that there might be someone out there who cares about me. I really need to run away from everything. Is there any possible way that one day we can meet up somewhere and just talk? I'd love to meet you some day. And know that you're real. Not just a figment of my imagination. Send me a letter back asap.

Sincerely, Courtney'

'Dear Courtney,

I am so sorry. Words cannot describe how sorry I truly am. I wish I was there with you right now. We could run away from everything. Forget that anyone else exists. I hope everything becomes better for you, Court. Know that you are not a slut or a whore. You didn't choose to get raped. There are some truly sick people in this world. One day, yes, we can meet up. My bandmate, Tyler and I are actually coming over to England for a leg of our tour. Did I mention I was in a band before? Well. I am. Its called Twenty One Pilots if you wanna check us out. Anyways, we'll be there May 28th, if that's cool to meet up somewhere around there. Just send me where you live and I'll work my magical magic.

Your friend (who cares a lot about you), Josh'

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~Courtney's POV

I stood up from my bed, looking at the calendar beside my desk. 'God damn. Only May 21st.' I thought to myself. I wrote a quick letter to Josh, taking a picture of myself with the knockoff Polaroid camera I got from Stormy and putting the letter and picture in an envelope. I threw on one of my hoodies and walked downstairs. Stormy was sitting on the couch, giggling at something on her phone. She looked up at me and smiled. I faked a smile, giving her a small wave before walking out the door. I walked around for a bit, looking at the different coffee shops. The nicest looking one had really expensive coffee. 'Whatever. It doesn't matter if the coffee is expensive or anything. All that matters is that Im meeting Josh.' I sat down at one of the tables and scribbled the address on the letter, sealing it inside the envelope. I walked to the post office, slipping the letter into one of the boxes and walking back home.

When I got back, Mom and Stormy were in the kitchen, talking in quiet voices. My heart stopped. I heard my name and then 'raped.' I held my breath, walking into the kitchen. This was going to be the first conversation I had with anyone for two years. I cleared my throat. Stormy jumped and turned around to face me. I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. I looked down at the ground, sighing quietly before looking back to them,

"Mom. Stormy. I have something to tell you. Its important and you have to believe me."

They looked shocked to hear my voice. I was sure I looked shocked too. They just nodded. Stormy moved out of her chair and to the one beside Mom. I sat down in the seat Stormy moved out of, continuing to talk,

"Two years ago.. I.. Dad.." I sniffed quietly, "Dad raped me. Stormy, you were at your friend's house. Miranda's. Mom, you were out shopping for stuff for Thanksgiving." They looked at me, wide-eyed. I looked down, a tear rolling down my cheek. I rolled up my sleeves, showing them the scars that covered my arms. Mom was crying at this point, too. Stormy was looking down at the table. I rolled my sleeves back down, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Honey, why have you never told us? Two years? Oh, baby, Im so sorry." Mom stood up, coming over to me and hugging me.

"When Dad gets home, am I allowed to kill him?" Stormy piped up, looking at me and Mom.

"No. He wont be coming back to this house again. I will make sure of that. And Courtney?"

"Yeah?"

"Who have you been writing letters to? All my stamps are gone. Same with envelopes." She frowned

"Uh.. Uhm.. A friend.. He lives in America. He's really nice and we're meeting at the cafe in town in a week." Stormy looked at me like she was going to burst,

"YOU HAVE AN AMERICAN FRIEND THAT IS A DUDE AND YOU ARE MEETING HIM IN A WEEK." I nodded, staring at her, "Dude.. I want a friend that would come all the way from another country to meet me." She whined.

"He's only coming because I asked him to. And it just turns out he's on tour with his band." Mom had walked out of the room. She was on the phone with no doubt my "father."

"What's his name? How old is he? What does he look like?" I sighed, pulling her upstairs into my room. I pulled out the letters he sent to me.

"His name is Josh. He's 24. And he looks like this." I showed her the picture he sent me.

"Holy shit he is hot. Can I come with you to meet him?" I shook my head,

"No, Stormy. You'll just ruin my chances getting with him.. Even though he's a few years older than me. He probably wont even date me. I don't care. I just.. Love him as a friend." Stormy shrugged, looking at a few of the letters.

"Well. I think he might like you, Court. Look at this letter. He totally wrote 'Love you, Josh' as his ending but then erased it." I shook my head. There was no way.

"It was probably just a mistake. Its nothing to get all excited about now." I mumbled the last part. Stormy stood up and shrugged, walking out of my room. She stopped at the doorframe and turned to me,

"Maybe it was a mistake. But there aren't mistakes in true love." And she was gone. I thought about what she said. Was she right?


	2. -two-

Beep. Beep. Beep. "Ungh.. five more minutes.." Beep. Beep. Beep. "Nooo...." Beep. Beep. Beep. I opened my eyes, shutting off my alarm clock. I looked over at the calendar. I almost screamed.

"Today's the day! Yes!" I quickly got out of bed, throwing on my outfit. I looked at myself in the mirror, smiling at my own appearance for the first time in a long time. I walked down the stairs, still smiling. I was greeted by a tired-looking Stormy. She grinned at me,

"Oh my god, Courtney, you look great! Josh will be drooling over you." I rolled my eyes,  
"Shut up, Stormy." I mumbled, sitting down on the couch next to her. I scrolled through my phone, looking at the time every so often. 10:05 it read. I stood up, brushing off my pants,

"Well, I better be going. Bye Stormy. Tell Mom I'll be back before dinner." I walked out the door, heading to the cafe we were meeting at. I got there at 10:15. I still had 15 more minutes before we were supposed to meet. I sat down at a table, facing the door. I looked through the old texts on my phone from my old friends. I sighed quietly, thinking, 'I wish they were still my friends. Should I try and befriend them again?' Just then, the door opened. I looked up from my phone. I had Josh's picture in my hand. I looked down at it and then back at the person that had walked in. 'That's him.. Should I go say hello to him? Oh god, brain, please, calm down.' I looked back up at him. He was looking at something in his pocket. He looked at me and grinned. I looked down, trying to hide the fact that I was blushing and dying inside. He came up to where I was sitting,

"Are you perhaps Courtney?" I nodded, my heart skipping a beat,

"Th-th-that would be m-me.." 'Stop making a fool of yourself, Courtney! My god!' I thought to myself. He sat down across from me. I could tell he was excited, too.

"I am glad to finally be meeting you. Tell me, how does someone as beautiful as yourself not have many friends?" He questioned, sitting down across from me.

"I-I.. People just don't like me.." I shrugged, playing with the bottom of my scarf under the table. I looked back up at him, holding back crying from happiness and excitement. Before I realized it, a tear had slipped from my eye. Josh had noticed before I could do anything,

"Are you alright, Courtney?" I nodded, laughing slightly,

"Yeah, yeah.. Im just.. so happy.." He smiled,

"Im happy, too. So.. What's up?"

"Not much.. I told Stormy and Mom. Mom cussed out my dad and told him to never step foot in our house again.. Stormy wanted to come with me today. She said you seemed really hot when I showed her the picture of you.." His face flushed red,

"Well, honestly, Courtney.. I think Im more interested in you than your sister anyways." I looked up at him, blushing madly. He grinned.

"What are you saying? Wait.." I paused, looking at him, "Are you saying that you.. like me?" Sure, I sounded like a 4th grader, but I didn't know how else to say it.

"Maybe I am. What would you do if I said I was?"

"Well.. I'd do this," I leaned over the table, kissing him on the cheek. He grinned,

"Welp, you got me, Im saying that I like you, Courtney." I screamed on the inside, holding back screaming on the outside.

"Really? I mean. Like. Is this.. Are we a thing now?" I looked at him, still blushing slightly.

"If by a thing you mean, are we dating, then.. definitely." I let out a squeal of excitement. The person sitting at the table beside us looked at me like I was insane. Josh and I busted up laughing. I stood up,

"Do you want to go walk around?" He nodded, standing up. I looked up at him. He was at least 3 inches taller than me. We held hands, walking around aimlessly for a while. For the first time in a long time, I was happy. Really, truly happy.


	3. -three-

"So.. Do you maybe wanna.. Meet Tyler? He's uh. The other guy in the band." He paused, suddenly becoming very interested in his fingers, "I mean. You don't have to. I totally get it if you don't want to but uh.. I just.. Feel like it'd be nice for you two to.. meet.." I pulled my phone out of my pocket, checking the time. I shrugged, 

"Sure. Might as well. I have to be back home at like, 6-ish though, just so you know." He dropped his hand to his side, 

"Seriously? I thought you'd say no.." I grinned, gently grabbing his hand and interlocking our fingers,

"How could I say no to you? Plus, from what you've told me in previous letters, this Tyler dude sounds pretty cool." Josh smiled,

"Nah, he's not cool. He's sick!" Josh exclaimed, laughing at himself. I shook my head, giggling,

"Im guessing you mean sick in a good way? Not sick like, ill or anything?" Josh nodded,

"Yeah. Sick in a good way. Sick as frick, one might say." I looked up at him, 

"Sick as frick, hm? I might have to start using that one.. That's pretty great." After a few more minutes of walking in silence, we got to the hotel that Josh said they were staying at. 'Seems pretty nice. These boys must be bigger than I thought..' Josh opened the door to their room for me. I bit my lip, stepping in, but staying over to the side, trying not to seem too awkward.

"Tyler, this is Courtney. Courtney, this is Tyler." Josh spoke up, clearing the awkward silence in the room. 

"The oh-so-famous Courtney arrives, eh?" Tyler stood from where he was sitting on one of the beds and came over to us, sticking his hand out. I shook his hand, 

"Oh-so-famous?" I looked at him, raising an eyebrow. He grinned,

"Josh talks about you all the time. Seriously. He wouldn't shut up when he would get a new letter from you. It honestly got kind of annoying. But I gotta deal with it, since he is my best friend." I looked over at Josh for some kind of conformation to what Tyler was saying, but Josh was staring at the ground. I could tell his cheeks were bright red. I laughed, looking back at Tyler,

"Well. Im glad to know that. Its nice to meet you, Tyler." I smiled, 

"Nice to meet you, too, Courtney. So. I gotta ask the question. Have you ever listened to our music?" Tyler looked and sounded like an eager little child. I bit the inside of my cheek, shaking my head,

"No, I haven't. I meant to when Josh first told me about your band but um, I never did.. S-Sorry." Tyler looked at Josh then back to me, a mischievous grin playing at his lips,

"I say we binge listen to what we've released so far. It might take a while but.. You deserve to hear it." He grabbed my hand, pulling me away from Josh's grip. He motioned to the bed, so I sat down, cracking my knuckles on my thigh. I watched as Tyler grabbed his laptop, starting to play a song. It was soft. Pianoy. I looked around the room as I listened to the song. I smiled, resting my head against Josh's shoulder. I closed my eyes, slowly falling into a deep sleep.

 

 

"Courtney.. Courtney, c'mon. You gotta wake up. Its time for you to go home." I opened my eyes, blinking the sleep out of them. I was confused for a minute. I didn't know where I was until I saw Josh. Then it all clicked. 

"Oh, shit, Im sorry. I fell asleep." I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I heard someone laugh. I looked over and saw Tyler leaning against the wall. "What? What's so funny?" Tyler shook his head,

"Mm, nothing much, just the fact that it practically looks like a bird died and went through Hell on your head." I lifted a hand up to my hair, groaning quietly. I got up out of the bed (which josh put her in once she fell asleep i just didn't write that sorry) and looked at the mirror that was hanging on the wall. I looked at my hair and shrieked, clapping a hand over my mouth. I turned, glaring at Tyler,

"It does look like a bird died and went through Hell on my head, oh my God!" I covered my face with my hands out of embarrassment. I heard more laughter coming from Tyler. I sighed quietly, dropping my hands when I felt Josh hug me,

"Its okay, Courtney. My hair used to look the exact same way back when I was in high school.. But I left it like that because I didn't care." He pulled away, grinning. I shook my head,

"You didn't really...? Did you? Do you know how.. disgusting that is?" I couldn't believe what Josh was telling me. He wouldn't really not do anything with his hair, would he?

"I did.. I really did. Now I care so much about my hair that it kills me if its not soft and fluffy." I sighed, unable to keep a smile off of my lips. "Its crazy, I know.. But, you know. I care about it now." I lifted up a hand, running it through his hair gently. I nodded,

"Your hair is softer than mine. This should be illegal. Don't tell me Tyler's hair is all soft and shit, too?" I dropped my hand to my side, "Don't even tell me if it is. I don't want to know." I reached into my pocket, pulling out my phone and looking at the time, "Oh crap.. Its almost 6:00. I gotta get home.." I sighed, turning back to the mirror, trying to get my hair somewhat in order.

"I can walk you home. Tyler would probably come, too." I watched Josh turn back to Tyler and I heard him mumble something. I shook my head,

"Nah. I can walk home myself. Its not that far. I'll survive." Josh turned, biting his lip. He shook his head,

"I don't know about that, Courtney.. From what I've heard, this city is pretty.. dangerous.." I sighed,

"Trust me, Josh. I know what Im doing. I've lived here for 18 years. I know how to get back home safely." I turned around, kissing Josh on the cheek, hugging him tightly, "Will you be here tomorrow?"

"Yeah.. Until about 4:00. We've got a show tomorrow." He paused, grinning, "Hey.. Maybe you could come? If you show up with us, you can get in." I sighed,

"I don't know. I think I'd rather wait until you guys come back again so I can buy tickets and support you." Josh frowned,

"Man.. Really? We aren't coming back for like.. I don't know. We have an album coming out in 2015 and.. that's two years from now." I bit my lip,

"Josh, Im not going tomorrow. I don't care what you say. Im not doing it. I'll come back here around noon tomorrow. Goodnight, Josh, I love you." I turned, making my way to the door. I waved, "Bye, Tyler. I can assure you my hair wont look like a bird died and went through Hell tomorrow." I grinned, walking out of their hotel room and out of the hotel entirely, slowly walking the rest of the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey this is the author um, there's a 1000+ word update for any of you who might read this xD   
> do any of you watch the x-files because like DANG. that is one good show. its on netflix c;
> 
> mulder is p. cute honestly, fml ;-;


	4. -eh-

im done.  
im done with this story.  
im most likely done with writing.  
im just not creative.  
and im not good at writing anyways.

so, yeah, sorry bout that.

**Author's Note:**

> hi. what's up? i know josh isn't 24 currently.
> 
> lowkey thinking this is based around when vessel came out  
> but i don't know when josh was dating debby so if that was during this  
> woops.
> 
> also. i cant write.  
> like.  
> at all.  
> sorry ;-;


End file.
